¿Cuánto nos amamos?
by esmeraldaxx200
Summary: Una pregunta vergonzosa, una respuesta algo hiriente, una pelea, un error y una hermosa reconciliación. 1827 Ok... no soy buena para los resúmenes (Y)


**Holaaaaaaaaaaa xD Bueno~ Este es el primer fic yaoi que subo aquí ^^**

**Espero les guste! :) Es una de mis parejas favoritas! 1827 3 **

* * *

¿Cuánto nos amamos?

**Era un día hermoso, así que para no perdérselo, Fuuta le pidió a Tsuna salir a pasear a lo cual este acepto gustoso. **

-Tsuna-nii –llamó el pequeño castaño claro

-¿Dime Fuuta? –Agacha su cabeza y muestra una sonrisa

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó mientras miraba las calles las cuales si recodaba bien llevaban al colegio de su Onii-san

-Pues a Nami-chuu, recogeremos a Hibari-san ¿Te molesta? –Preguntó sin mirar al pequeño

-Pues no, Hibari-nii es la pareja de Tsuna-nii así que no hay problema –sonríe

-Muchas gracias –sonríe y el menor le devuelve el gesto

**Llegaron al colegio y fueron de frente al Comité disciplinario tocando la puerta y recibiendo un "**_**Adelante" **_

-¡Hibari-nii! –Saludó entusiasmado el menor

-Hibari-san –sonríe el castaño que en menos de unos segundo ya está pegado a la pared recibiendo caricias de parte de su amante –Es-espera… Hibari-san… -trata de controlar al carnívoro pero es imposible –Fuuta es-está… -

-Hn… -"contesto" algo molesto separándose del castaño y fulminando con la mirada al menor que solo se sentía extremadamente nervioso y sonrojado por la escena que vio

-Lo… lo siento tanto Fu-Fuuta –dijo aún agitado

-No hay problema Tsuna-nii –reía nerviosamente mientras era vigilado por el azabache

-¿Vinieron a pedir algo o a qué? –Dijo molesto Kyoya

-Tsuna-nii y yo vamos a pasear ¿Quieres venir con nosotros Hibari-nii? –preguntó inocentemente Fuuta

-Mmm… De acuerdo -

**Después de recibir una respuesta afirmativa de parte del azabache y que este arreglara rápidamente sus papeles, salieron a caminar por el centro de Namimori. Fuuta iba al medio de los dos, agarrado de las manos con Tsuna y agarrado de la chaqueta de Kyoya.**

-Tsuna-nii ¿Me compras un helado, por favor? –Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-Claro –sonríe

**Los tres se dirigen a un puesto de helados, Fuuta pide un helado de fresa y Tsunayoshi pide uno de menta y chocolate para compartir con Kyoya. **

-Tsuna-nii –llamó el menor mientras lamía su helado

-Dime Fuuta –dijo mientras lamía su helado y le daba un poco a Kyoya

-¿Cuánto se aman Hibari-nii y Tú? –Preguntó inocentemente

-¿Eh? –Se sorprendió de la pregunta y se puso rojo -

-Que te importa –respondió Kyoya enojado por la insolencia del niño

-…-el menor se puso triste –Yo solo… -fue cortado por el azabache

-Lo suficiente para amarnos cada noche –dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa

-¡Hibari-san! –Dijo sonrojado

-Apúrate con el helado que se derrite Tsunayoshi –dijo Kyoya para darle una lamida a la parte de la galleta

-Sí… -dijo sonrojado evitando miradas directas con el mayor

-…-Fuuta lamía su helado pensando en sí debería decirles o no lo de los rankings – En mi ranking de parejas felices de Namimori, ustedes ocupan el segundo lugar –dijo mientras seguía comiéndose su helado

-¿Segundo? –Preguntaron al unísono mirándose

-¿Quién es el primer puesto? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido Kyoya

-Yamamoto-nii y Gokudera-nii –termino de decir para comerse el último pedazo de su helado

-¿Eh? –Se sorprendió Tsuna

-Imposible –gruño –Ese par de herbívoros pelean cada nada -

-oh… pues eso dice el ranking –sonríe nervioso

**A Kyoya le molesta ser segundo, ¿Cómo demonios ese par puede ser la pareja más felices de Namimori? Está es su ciudad y por ello él debe ser primero en todo. Absolutamente en Todo. **

-Etto… -Fuuta miraba con miedo a Hibari y con preocupación a Tsuna quien no decía nada y miraba a la nada

-Es tú culpa Tsunayoshi –habló Kyoya

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –Frunció el ceño ante tal mentira

-No te gusta hacerlo en mi oficina, ni en el baño, ni en tu casa, ni en ningún lugar –dijo medio molesto –Prefieres una cama a algo de adrenalina

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –gritó molesto el castaño –Y si hablamos de culpas, tú no te quedas atrás, pocas son las veces que haces algo lindo por mí –dijo con un puchero

-Tsuna-nii… -dijo triste, estaban peleando y todo era su culpa

**Después de gritarse y reprocharse miles de cosas, Tsuna tomo a Fuuta de la muñeca y se lo llevó a su casa, dejando a Kyoya solo y enojado.**

-Tsuna-nii… yo lo siento… si hubiera sabido que se iban a pelear… -dijo triste

-Nada es tu culpa Fuuta –sonríe –Es mejor así… -dijo algo triste

-¿Eh? –Miró confundido al castaño

-Nada… nada Fuuta… -suspiro y entraron a casa

**Tsuna subió de frente a su cuarto dejando al menor muy preocupado.**

-Tsuna-nii… -agacha la cabeza

**Con Kyoya…**

**Kyoya iba caminando molesto por las calles de su bella Namimori, hasta que de casualidad se encuentra con Yamamoto y Gokudera, peleándose para varear. Enojado por lo de hace un momento se dirige a la "feliz" pareja y se pone en frente de ellos.**

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –Gritó furioso Hayato

-Yoy Hibari –saludó Yamamoto

-¿Cuánto se aman? –Soltó sin más

-¿Eh? –Ambos se miraron y luego miraron a Kyoya -¿Eh? –Volvieron a decir juntos

-¿Están sordos o qué? –Frunció el ceño al no escuchar respuesta

-Pues… yo amo mucho a Gokudera –sonríe

-Ca-cállate… -dijo sonrojado el peli plateado

-¿Siempre lo hacen dónde quieres? –preguntó el azabache al moreno

-Jajajaja, bueno fuera –dijo riéndose –Ah gokudera le gusta la adrenalina en cambio a mí no, claro que debes en cuando nos arriesgamos pero no soy mucho de eso, prefiero estar en una cama y hacerlo cuantas veces se me plazca –sonríe

-¡Estúpido del baseball! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle todo eso?! –Gritó histérico

-Jajajaja Maa~ Maa~ Gokudera –trato de calmarlo

-…-el azabache se puso a pensar… era cierto que él consentía a Tsunayoshi pero solo para tener sexo, luego lo dejaba algo olvidado… - ¿Lo consientes?

-Por supuesto ¿Verdad? –Miró sonriente al peli plateado que volteo su mirada

-Sí… -contestó bajito pero se le escucho

-¿Tienes problemas con Tsuna? –Dijo serio Yamamoto

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño al Décimo o te mató! –gritó enojado Gokudera

-No… no exactamente… -miró a otro lado

-Escucha… no sé cuál es el problema pero si es porque no lo engríes y cosas así es algo… tonto… -dijo Yamamoto –Estoy seguro que cualquiera de los dos –dijo tomando del hombro a Gokudera y acercándolo a él –Estaríamos felices de estar con Tsuna ¿No? –Dijo Takeshi

-Por supuesto –miro de mala manera al peli negro en frente suyo

-Y consentirlo en todo… -

-El Décimo es totalmente Moe, sería imposible no complacerlo en todo lo que quiera –sonríe con estrellas en los ojos

-Sí –dijo feliz Takeshi

**Kyoya se quedó en Shock al escucharlo hablar así. ¿Acaso ese par estaba interesado en SU Herbívoro?**

-Aléjense de él o Kamikorosu –dijo y desapareció

-Jajajaja –Takeshi empezó a reírse

-Tu plan improvisado fue un éxito –sonrío Gokudera –No pensé que usarás la cabeza de vez en cuando -

-Vamos… era obvio… Hibari es recontra celoso –sonríe

-Cierto… pero pobre de él que le haga algo malo al Décimo ¡Lo mandó a volar! –grito enojado

-Tranquilo –sonríe –Será celoso pero no es violento con Tsuna -

-Más le vale –dijo y el moreno le dio la razón

**En casa de Tsuna**

-Tsuna… -tocaron la puerta y llamaron al castaño

-No quiero ver a nadie Bianchi… -respondió

-Vamos Tsuna… déjame entrar –dijo como toda una hermana mayor preocupada por su hermanito

-…-suspiro y se levantó para dejarla pasar

-Gracias –sonrío y entró cerrando la puerta en el proceso -¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama donde el castaño estaba echado boca arriba

-…Me imagino que Fuuta te contó algo… -suspiro y ella asintió –Pues… siempre traté de ignorar mi pensamiento de que Hibari-san solo me usaba… pero… -se tapó el rostro con su brazo

-Tranquilo… -Bianchi poza su mano en la rodilla del muchacho –Quizás es su manera de demostrarte su amor… después de todo no parece ser muy abierto -

-Dime… si el viniera ahora… ¿Lo aceptarías? -

-No… no lo sé… -se incorporó quedando cara a cara con la peli rosa –Yo… yo creo que… él solo lo intentará para… para ser primer lugar en el ranking de Fuuta… -se entristeció

-Tsuna… -la peli rosa abraza al castaño -Estoy segura que él vendrá pero no para intentar ser el primer puesto si no para reconciliarse con su conejito (como lo llamaba Kyoya rara vez delante de alguien) –caricia los cabellos del menor -

-Bianchi… -sonríe y corresponde el abrazo -

-Debo bajar para seguir ayudando a Mamma –acaricio al menor -¿Bajas?

-Sí –sonríe –Gracias -

-Cuando quieras –se levantó y salió del cuarto

**Tsuna se sentía mejor… quizás estaba yendo al extremo y Kyoya si vendría para disculparse pero nada estaba dicho aun así que todavía tenía algo de nervios, volvió a echarse en la cama y pensar un rato.**

**Por su parte, Bianchi fue a abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Kyoya algo agitado y molesto.**

-¿Se te perdió algo? –dijo Bianchi seria

-Sí… un conejo –sonrío y esta le devolvió la sonrisa

-Arriba en el segundo cuarto –dijo y dejo pasar al azabache quien corrió escaleras arriba

-Hey! –gritó Bianchi y este volteo –Tsuna piensa que lo que harás a partir de ahora solo será para ser el primer puesto en el ranking así que pórtate bien con él y dile que no es cierto o te mató –amenazo Bianchi

-Tsk… -gruño y siguió su camino

**Con paso veloz y sin tocar la puerta, Kyoya entró al cuarto del Castaño que estaba mirando al techo tirado en su cama.**

-¿Eh? –Este se incorporó y se sorprendió al ver a Kyoya al frente suyo -¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó algo molesto

**Kyoya no dijo nada y cerró la puerta. Lentamente se acercó a Tsuna para quedar arriba del menor. **

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Preguntó nervioso el castaño

-Demostrándote que no vengo a ser el primer puesto –sonrío y lo comenzó a besar

**Al principio el castaño se negaba pero era inevitable que cayera pues Kyoya no besaba nada mal.**

-Ngh… -soltó un gemido entre el beso –Hi-Hibari-san –trato de detenerlo pero este era más fuerte

-Déjate hacer Tsunayoshi –sonríe –Sé que tú también quieres –le susurra en el oído provocando un sonrojo en el menor

-…Pe-pero… -se sonrojo -

-Tsunayoshi –llamó el peli negro –Te amo –sonríe y le da un beso en la frente

-Hi-Hibari-san –sonríe –Y yo a ti –lo abraza y este corresponde

**Kyoya deshace el abrazo y empieza a besar el cuello del castaño.**

-Ngh… Mgh… Es-espera –dijo agitado -

-¿Qué? –dijo con un leve puchero al interrumpirlo en su trabajo

-…-se sonrojo y pensó que se veía realmente adorable con ese puchero en el rostro –Pues… nos podrían escuchar… -se sonrojo

-Sólo… por hoy… hagámoslo aquí… en tu casa, en tu cama –sonríe Kyoya

-Pero… -miró a otro lado para evitar contacto visual con su amante –Bien… tu ganas –suspira

-Gracias –sonríe y lo vuelve a besar haciendo que este gima de placer –No hagas ruido… si no quieres que nos descubran aguántate un poco -

-Co-como si fu-fuera fácil –dijo agitado

**Kyoya sonrío arrogante y siguió con su trabajo de besar, lamer y morder el cuello de su menor castaño mientras que con las manos acariciaba por debajo de la camisa los pezones del menor haciéndolo gemir aún más.**

**Mientras ellos se divertían, abajo se encontraban Bianchi, I-pin y Fuuta en la sala, Mamma estaba poniendo la mesa.**

-¿Qué es ese ruido? –Preguntó inocente I-pin

-No le des importancia I-pin –sonríe Fuuta –sigamos jugando

-¡Sí! –cogió el mando del play station y siguió jugando

**Bianchi sonreía y cogió el mando de la televisión para subir el volumen al juego.**

-_Hacerlo arriba… que descuidados _–pensó divertida

-Bianchi-nee –llamó Fuuta preocupado y triste

-¿Pasa algo malo Fuuta? –Preocupada por la expresión del menor

-Mira –mostro su cuadernos de Ranking

-¿Qué? -

-Aquí –señalo una lista con el nombre de: _"Parejas que siempre se pelean de Namimori":_

Puesto 1: Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato  
Puesto 2: Hibari Kyoya y Tsunayoshi Sawada  
Puesto 3: Reborn y Bovino Lambo

-Esto es… -miró a Fuuta quien estaba a punto de llorar –Tranquilo, cualquiera comete un error –sonríe

-Pero… pero yo no…-agacho la cabeza

-¿Y quién es la más feliz? –preguntó curiosa

-…Buscaré –cerró sus ojos y las cosas incluyendo a I-pin empezaron a flotar, luego todo volvió a la normalidad y Fuuta abrió el libro y vio la lista que buscaba y se la mostro a Bianchi

"_Parejas más felices de Namimori":_

Puesto 1: Hibari Kyoya y Sawada Tsunayoshi  
Puesto 2: Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato  
Puesto 3: Cavallone Dino y Kozato Enma

-Oh~ parece que si son los primeros –sonríe Bianchi –Será mejor que les avises… pero no ahora -

-¿No ahora? ¿Por qué? Es mejor que lo diga antes para que no peleen de nuevo-

-…Tienes razón… mejor ve ahora y con I-pin -

**Fuuta no comprendió pero hizo caso y seguido de I-pin subieron al segundo piso en busca de su hermano mayor. Una vez fuera del cuarto del castaño pudieron escuchar varios ruidos, rápidamente el pequeño de cabellos castaños claros se dio cuenta que esos sonidos eran de placer y se sonrojo mientras I-pin aún no entendía nada. **

-¿No tocarás? –Preguntó inocente la menor

-Cla-claro –dijo nervioso y tocó la puerta –Tsuna-nii… -

**En un rápido movimiento Tsuna sacó de encima a Kyoya y saltó de su cama para abrir la puerta.**

-¿Sucede algo malo niños? –Dijo Tsuna poniéndose en cuchillas

-Pues… -sin más el menor se tiró a los brazos de su hermano mayor y empezó a llorar -

-Fuuta ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó preocupado

-Es que… es que… -dijo sollozando –Me equivoque waa… -empezó a llorar

-¿? –Kyoya e I-pin no entendía nada, Tsuna tampoco pero prefirió esperar a que el pequeño se tranquilice

**Después de un rato Fuuta dejó de llorar e I-pin fue a ayudar a Mamma en la cocina.**

-Yo… me equivoque Tsuna-nii… perdóname –lo abraza

-Tranquilo… no entiendo a qué te refieres –lo separa y lo mira preocupado

-Es que en el ranking… son número dos… pero no en parejas felices… -lo miro con tristeza y Tsuna se esperó lo peor –Si no en parejas que siempre se pelean -

-_Pudo ser peor _–pensó Tsuna suspirando –Tranquilo… -acaricia su cabeza –Cualquiera puede equivocarse pequeño –sonríe y le regala un beso en la frente ganándose un gruñido por parte de su amante -¿Verdad Hibari-san? –Voltea a ver a su amante

-No –dijo cortante

-…-a tsuna se le formó un tic en el ojo -¡Hibari-san! –Le reprochó y este sonrió divertido

-Es cierto… ¿Feliz? -

-…-tsuna solo soltó un suspiro

-Ustedes… -Fuuta llama la atención de ambos jóvenes –Son la pareja más feliz de Namimori –sonríe y luego sale corriendo dejando en shock a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Escucha…? –fue interrumpido por un abrazo

-Sí… -lo coge de la cintura y lo carga, camina hacia dentro del cuarto, cierra la puerta y deja en la cama a Tsuna para subirse encima de él –Aunque realmente ya no importa –sonríe y besa a Tsuna

-…-Tsuna sigue o más bien intenta seguir el ritmo del lujurioso beso que le da Kyoya, mientras sonríe y empieza a sacarle la camisa a Kyoya

-Wow~ pensé que no querías –sonríe

-…-mira a otro lado –Shh~ -sonríe y lo besa

**Kyoya se deja llevar y también comienza a despojar al castaño de sus ropas.**

-Ngh… -gime el menor al sentir una de las manos de su amado en su intimidad

-¿Listo? –Sonríe divertido y le saca los pantalones junto al bóxer

-Yo… -se sonroja –Su-supongo… -

-Bien… -sonríe y empieza a masturbar el miembro del menor haciéndolo gemir más de la cuenta

-Hi-Hibari-san –llamaba entrecortadamente

-Hn –contesta al llamado sin dejar de darle placer al menor

-…Ngh…ya… -pidió el pequeño recibiendo una mirada y sonrisa totalmente lujuriosa y llena de arrogancia

-Todavía no –beso al menor

-Pe-pero… -trataba de hablar –No agu-aguanto más… -dijo agitado

-Ni yo… -suspiro y volteo a Tsuna para que quede boca abajo y metió un primer dedo al orificio del menor.

-Ngh… Hi-Hiba-ri-san… -abrazo la almohada tratando de contener el dolor

-Había olvidado lo estrecho que eres –sonríe –Relájate o sabes que te dolerá -

-S-sí… -contesto agitado -

**Después de un rato, Kyoya metió un segundo dedo y empezó a hacer como tijeras, haciendo estremecer al menor que gemía y suspiraba a cada nada. Rápidamente incorporó el tercer y último dedo dándole simulación de embestidas entre otras cosas.**

-Ngh… Mgh… Ahh~ -el pobre castaño ya no aguantaba más y eso Kyoya lo sabía muy bien.

-Voy a entrar –aviso el moreno y se sacó la única prenda que le quedaba: Su bóxer.

-Ahhhhh~ -gimió el castaño al sentir dentro a su amado –Kyo-Kyoya… -dijo el nombre de su amado totalmente agitado y sonrojado

-Tsuna-Tsunayoshi –sonrío de placer el morocho y le dio varias estocadas al castaño sacándole más de un pre-orgasmo

-Me vengo… -aviso el morocho

-Yo… yo igual…-dijo el menor que permanecía agarrado de las sabanas

**Finalmente ambos soltaron un orgasmo al mismo tiempo, se corrieron: el morocho dentro del castaño y este entre los estómagos de ambos. Kyoya salió lentamente de Tsunayoshi para no hacerle daño y se tiró al lado de este quien se incorporó para abrazar a su pareja y sonreírle de la manera más dulce posible.**

-Te amo~ -dijo Tsunayoshi sonrojado y con la mirada baja

-Y yo a ti mi pequeño conejito –lo beso y como pudieron se taparon con la colcha

**Durmieron abrazados hasta que Bianchi fue a llamarlos.**

-Dormilones~ -dijo mientras abría la puerta

-¡Bi-Bianchi! –Dijo sonrojado Tsuna quien trataba de taparse a toda costa

-No deberías entrar sin permiso –dijo molesto Kyoya quien protegía al menor de la vista de la peli rosada

-Jajajaja~ Bueno, bueno~ por lo que veo encontraste a tu conejito perdido –sonrío divertida

-Pues tú vista no te engaña –sonrío arrogante y satisfecho

-Báñense y bajen a almorzar -

-De acuerdo… -respondió sonrojado y avergonzado

-Ah~ por cierto… -comentó antes de salir del cuarto –Reborn vino y les tomó foto –cerró la puerta, avanzó unos pasos y escucho un fuerte grito acompañado de una caída al suelo –Jajajaja~ -río divertida –Parece que no se acuerda que Reborn se fue con Lambo a una misión y no vendrá hasta dentro de 3 días –riéndose y ya satisfecha, bajo para ayudar a Mamma a poner la mesa.

* * *

¿Un review? ^^=


End file.
